zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 163
Suggestions Chudley vs. Mila This suggestion may sound weird, but I liked it, and I want to see if anyone else liked it. They were both really rich, and at the same time, somewhat rude. Unfortunately for them, they are bought out and are poor people. However, they are more kind when they lost their riches.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. It's not an immediately obvious comparison, but the connections are surprisingly solid. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : The connections are good and I like the fight itself, though an education on the finer points of sentence and structure may be in order. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : A little more detail and I'm in. Maybe (talk) 20:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : It's nice, just odd. – Jazzi (talk) 20:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Works for me. Oni Link 21:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, it's unique. —Ceiling Master' 21:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Why not. ~Minish (talk) 23:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : : There was something wrong with your sentence tenses, but I'll like the fight itself. I can have sworn this comparison will be brought up a while ago, but maybe that was just me. Either way, it's a decent suggestion. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 02:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. Kinda spices things up in the ToC. – Wattz2000 02:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Nice fight, glad to see the ToC is picking itself back up. --Hydropanda (talk) 00:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Something like Cannon vs. Chudley would have been better: snobby store clerks who have a change of heart. Actually, I'm surprised that was never in the ToC before. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm almost certain that was suggested at some point in the past. Apparently, something else did better that week if it was. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :: : That's weird, I just thought of this and I didn't know it was probably previously suggested.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 01:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: : I'm pretty sure he's talking about Cannon vs. Chudley, which was definitely suggested in the past. To my knowledge this particular fight hasn't been suggested before. Xykeb Yvolix '' 01:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: : Oh, I thought he was talking about this fight.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 01:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: : Xykeb is correct here. Jedimasterlink (talk) 09:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Byrne vs. [[Phantom Ganon (The Wind Waker)|Phantom Ganon (The Wind Waker)]] This may be a strange fight, but they're both battled in the later part of the game and both are phantom-like. They don't realy have that much incommon but I think it makes a good even fight.--droom415 (talk) 12:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : At this point I'm convinced that you get some sort of kick from suggesting terrible fights. The answer is still no. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Just no. – Jazzi (talk) 18:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : If they really don't have that much in common, it probably won't make a good even fight. —Ceiling Master' 19:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I Think it's realy amazing how many supports are on the suggestion above; that's the most supports I've EVER seen. Oh and anyway it was JUST THAT ONE TIME that I purposely made a terrible fight. 'droom 415' 03:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :: : The reason there are so many supports on the suggestion above are that it is a ''well though out fight with multiple connections between the characters and actually fits, as opposed to "They're both phantom-like and both are fought later in the game". That is two connections, neither of which are solid. Sorry. ~Minish (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :: : For the record, the above suggestion is not even close to having the most supports compared to suggestions that have been made in the past. It's just that we have less people voting now than we used to prior to you joining ZP. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Per my comment. ~Minish (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : It's just insipidly dumb. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Fine then, I'll just make fights the most similar I can. --droom415 ' 10:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: : I have a bad feeling about this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: : Nayru help us. – Jazzi (talk) 17:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: : Please, try thinking out the fight next time instead of letting Scrabble tiles make it out. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'''-'''''ganon]] 20:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : this is worse than my previous fights, and i suggested the "Great Bridge of X" fight. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'-''ganon]] 20:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : This would have been an oppose, but at this point, I see not purpose in adding insult to injury. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : : It could be worse. AWWW YEA! (talk) 08:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) [[Gyorg (Majora's Mask)|Gyorg (''Majora's Mask)]] vs. Morpheel This is a fight I thought of out of pure boredom, so I would have something submitted into the ToC. Anyway, both must be fought in Zora Form/Armor, Both are the third boss, both are fought in a circular area which Link gains entry to in similiar ways, and finally, both have the same overall body shape. Also, each dungeon involves making water change flow to enter the respective boss door.[[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'-''ganon]] 04:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't like it, but it's not obtrusively terrible. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 06:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : See, this is a case where less is more. The fight iself is interesting to me, but these increasingly obscure and specific connections put me off like nobody's business. --AuronKaizer ' 13:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Well, it's good to know that I can make an interesting fight. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas-''ganon'']] 17:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Per AK. ~Minish (talk) 17:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Imo, I think obscurity works for something like the ToC. It works for what the ToC is. – Wattz2000 20:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it but I don't at the same time. – Jazzi (talk) 20:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : : I think this is an interesting matchup.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 03:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : : You may be on to something here, but as others have said, you should rework the connections. "Both are the third boss" should probably be scrapped entirely, for example (there are other adjustments you should make, of course, but I'm interested to see what you can do on your own). Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : : I think this is the best one of the week. It could be worded and sold a lot better though. Too bad it won't win. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : : It's a good fight, but suggest it in a few weeks time... it doesn't look like it'll win. AWWW YEA! (talk) 08:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC)